Jamu
by Chappy D. AniTsu
Summary: Anak kecil jangan masuk ya    Karena author tidak pandai bikin summary, jadi baca aja!     RnR Please!


Yang masih dibawah umur dan tidak suka lemon, jangan membaca ini.

AU, Lemon! Threesome!

Dan banyak ke-gajean plus keabalan ada di fic ini.

Disclaimer: Maaf Tite Kubo-sensei, saya benar-benar cuma minjam charanya sebentar! DX

Don't like, don't read!

*Jamu*

.

.

Suatu siang yang cerah di SMU Karakura. Tampak para murid sekolah ini memenuhi lapangan dan gedung olahraga. Mereka terlihat semangat bersemangat berlatih untuk persiapan festival olahraga yang akan diadakan seminggu lagi. Bukan hanya semangat berlatih, tapi juga ada yang semangat menyelesaikan latihan lalu pulang. Seperti halnya Rukia, cewek berambut pendek ini berlari-lari kecil menuju cowok berambut oranye.

"Ichigo! Kata Zaraki-sensei kita boleh pulang!" seru Rukia senang.

"Yosh! Ayo, pulang!" sahut Ichigo semangat.

Kedua pasangan remaja ini pun bergegas mengemas barang mereka lalu melesat pergi. Tanpa mempedulikan teriakan iri tema-temannya.

* * *

"Hitsugaya-san katanya pulang duluan..." ujar Rukia di tengah perjalanan.

"Ah, iya.. tadi Toushiro mengantar Momo pulang," sahut Ichigo sambil menyeka keringat di dahinya.

"Ng? Itu bukannya Toushiro?" celetuk Ichigo melihat cowok pendek berambut putih. Mereka pun sweatdropp seketika saat melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan Hitsugaya. Ya, dia sedang membeli segelas jamu.

"Anu... apa—yang kau lakukan?" tegur Ichigo tidak yakin.

"Entahlah... aku penasaran rasa jamu itu gimana," sahut Hitsugaya menegak segelas jamu.

"Mau jamu, mas? Berkhasiat loh! Ada jamu untuk perkasa, untuk kuat, dan untuk -piip-!" ujar sang wanita penjual jamu seksi ini.

Wajah Rukia tampak berbinar-binar, tertarik. Wanita berambut oranye panjang nan seksi ini langsung membuatkan satu jamu, dan menyodorkannya pada Ichigo. Ichigo langsung menggeleng dan mundur.

"Aku mauuu!" Rukia langsung mengambil jamu dari sang penjual seksi. "Maniiiiiss!" serunya kemudian.

"Iya, manis..." Hitsugaya mengangguk setuju.

"Coba!" Rukia menyodorkannya pada Ichigo.

"Sudah kubilang TIDAK!" gerutu Ichigo.

Mereka bertiga pun saling bertengkar tentang rasa jamu. Ichigo membantah kata-kata Hitsugaya yang berpendapat jamu itu manis, dan Rukia sibuk memaksa Ichigo untuk minum. Sampai akhirnya sang mbok jamu *plak* berkata, "jamu-nya gratis kok! Mbok pergi dulu yaaa!" dia pun menghilang.

Ketiga orang ini sweatdropp. Akhirnya Cuma Hitsugaya dan Rukia lah yang berani minum. Ichigo malah merasakan firasat tak enak dari insiden ini.

Karena terlanjur bertemu, jadilah Hitsugaya pulang bersama Ichigo dan Rukia.

Tiba-tiba ditengah kesunyian antara mereka bertiga, hujan turun dengan derasnya.

"Uwaaaa! Ayo berteduh di rumahku!" seru IchigO yang memang rumahnya sudah dekat. Mereka bertiga berlari ke rumah Ichigo.

* * *

"Sial, padahal tadi masih cerah!" gerutu Hitsugaya sesampainya di rumah Ichigo.

"Hei, Ichigo! Ambilkan handuk dong! Dingin nih!" ujar Rukia nyuruh-nyuruh seenaknya.

"Huh, iya-iya..." Ichigo pun dengan amat sangat terpaksa mengambil handuk untuk kedua makhluk itu dan dirinya.

AA

"Nih!" seru Ichigo melempar handuk ke Rukia. "Loh? Kenapa wajahmu merah?" tanya Ichigo keheranan melihat ekspresi wajah Rukia yang blushing gaje. Ichigo mendatangi Hitsugaya seraya memberikan handuk.

"Hei, Rukia kenapa?" bisik Ichigo. Hitsugaya tidak menjawab, dan tetap membelakangi cowok berambut oranye ini. "Oi! Ini handuknya!" ujar Ichigo.

Hitsugaya pun berpaling dan... wajahnya sangat merah menyaingi warna merah tomat mutu terbaik. Pandangan mata Hitsugaya sangat sayu, berbeda dengan pandangan matanya yang selalu dingin dan menusuk. Ya, Ichigo bergidik ngeri saat Hitsugaya melangkahkan kaki kearahnya.

'Ke-kenapa ini?' batin Ichigo heran.

Ichigo melangkah mundur. Namun, semakin dia menjauh Hitsugaya semakin mendekat.

"Uwaaaaa! Ada apa denganmu, Toushiro?" teriak Ichigo –yang-sangat-ingin-menonjok wajah Hitsugaya. Tapi, langkah Ichigo beserta tangannya (yang siap memukul) tertahan oleh sesuatu. Ichigo menoleh, ternyata Rukia lah yang menahannya.

Tiba-tiba, Rukia membanting tubuh besar nan kekar milik Ichigo hingga membentur lantai. Tak sempat Ichigo kaget, Hitsugaya sudah menahannya dari atas tubuh Ichigo.

"He-hei! Kenapa in..hmmf?" teriakan Ichigo terbungkam oleh lumatan ganas Rukia kini memanjat tubuhnya. Hitsugaya disingkirkan olehnya.

"Hmmff..Ru..ki," wajah Ichigo merah padam ketika mendapat lumatan dari gadis –yang memang ia sukai itu. Ciuman Rukia begitu dahsyat hingga ia tak sanggup berdiri lagi. Tanganya bergetar terasa kaku.

Rukia menyudahi aktivitasnya, Hitsugaya yang sudah bangkit ikut menaiki Ichigo seraya memegang erat tangannya Ichigo yang malang. Rukia turun ke bawah. Ia meraba-raba daerah yang menonjol diantara kedua kaki Ichigo.

"Uh.. ugh!" Ichigo melenguh ketika Rukia menekan barangnya yang menegang. Sementara itu, Hitsugaya mendekati wajahnya. Wajah sang lelaki malang berambut oranye itu memucat.

"To.. Toushiro, jangan bilang kau mau..."

"Hmm..?" Hitsugaya mendesah manja. Ia menyapu lidahnya di bibirnya yang merah merekah. Ichigo bergidik.

"Uwaaaaaa! TIDAK!" Ichigo berontak, ingin melempar badan Hitsugaya. 'Kalau Rukia sih tidak apa, tapi jangan dia!' itulah gambaran pikiran Ichigo saat ini yang penuh dengan gambaran yaoi.

Namun, kali ini Hitsugaya begitu kuat menindih tubuh atas dan mengcekram tangannya, membuatnya hampir tidak bisa bergerak. Apalagi tubuh bawahnya yang sedang dalam penguasaan sang gadis Kuchiki sudah hampir diambang batas—untuk nafsu birahinya. Sekarang Rukia sudah melucuti seluruh celana yang membalut kaki Ichigo, dan kain yang menutupi sesuatu di selangkangannya.

Ichigo mengerang, sambil sibuk memikirkan kenapa kedua orang ini mendadak mesum. Namun akal sehatnya hampir saja tertutup.

Hitsugaya kini sibuk melucuti baju Ichigo yang agak basah. Ia mengusap-usapkan jempolnya pada benda yang menonjol di dada Ichigo.

"U..ugh.. hen..tikan! Baka!" desah Ichigo yang merasakan sensasi Rukia di bagian bawah tubuhnya. Rubuhnya juga ikut bergetar—karena tangan Hitsugaya yang 'jahil'.

Rukia mengelus kejantanan Ichigo yang mulai menegak—akibat perlakuannya. Perlahan ia memasukkan kejantanan Ichgo ke dalam mulutnya yang hangat hingga Ichigo mengerang nikmat.

Tidak mau kalah, Hitsugaya ikut mengulum benda menonjol di dada lelaki yang ia tindih ini. Menyedotnya dengan kuat.

Dengan sisa tenaganya, Ichigo berhasil menyingkirkan Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya terpental hingga membentur dinding. Namun saat itu Rukia menyudahi permainannya—dengan cepat. Rukia berdiri dan melepaskan seluruh pakaian yang menutupi tubuhnya. Ichigo mendadak mimisan.

"He-hei! Apa yang—?" lagi-lagi kata-kata Ichigo terputus oleh lumatan Rukia di bibirnya. Oh, persetan dengan akal sehat. Tubuh indah sudah terpampang di hadapannya, kesempatan ini membuat iblis di pikirannya mengamuk.

Ia membalikkan posisi Rukia di bawah tubuhnya, dan beraksi mulai dari dada sang gadis. Ia melakukan hal yang sama dengan Toushiro lakukan padanya, yaitu menyedot kuat tonjolan pink di dada Rukia.

* * *

Lalu? Bagaimana dengan keadaan Hitsugaya?

"U..ugh!" Hitsugaya berusaha bangkit sambil memegangi kepalanya. Pusing. Ia beberapa kali menggelengkan kepalanya, mencoba mengusir rasa pusing yang amat sangat. Sepertinya pengaruh jamu mesum itu sudah agak menghilang karena setelah ia membentur dinding.

Ia mengangkat kepalanya. "HAH?" o-oh, mata Hitsugaya yang indah membulat sempurna melihat pemandangan di depannya.

Yang terlihat adalah.. Ichigo yang sedang berciuman dengan Rukia dalam keadaan tanpa busana.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" teriak Hitsugaya gusar.

Rukia menghentikan ciumannya, dan mendekati Hitsugaya. Langsung saja, gadis yang sudah dikuasai nafsu—dari jamu mesum itu melumat bibir Hitsugaya. Lumat dan terus melumat, beradu lidah. Hingga sang cowok putih jatuh juga ke lantai.

Ichigo tak kalah gusar, masa' bodoh dengan yang namanya moral, sekarang didalam pikirannya sudah di penuhi nafsu saja.

Ia langsung menyerang Rukia yang sedang dalam keadaan doggy style. Kejantanannya sudah berdiri sejak tadi, ia sudah tidak tahan lagi. Ia langsung saja mengarahkan kejantanannya ke liang betina sang gadis.

Rukia mengerang sakit. Hitsugaya yang berada di bawah tubuh Rukia menelan ludah. Bagaimana pun dia adalah lelaki normal, mendengar desahan dan erangan lawan jenisnya membuat sesuatu di dalam dirinya menegang.

Hitsugaya lalu merangkak keluar dari bawah tubuh Rukia yang tadi menindihnya. Sekarang Ichig sedang menghentakkan kejantanannya di dalam lorong Rukia.

Apa Rukia hanya mengerang dan mendesah saja? Tidak. Ia sudah dihadapkan oleh kejantanan Hitsugaya tepat di wajahnya. Tak disia-siakan lagi, Rukia memasukkan 'itu' Hitsugaya kedalam rongga mulutnya.

Sementara Ichigo memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya, tubuh Rukia terdorong maju kedepan dan semakin dalam mengulum kejantanan Hitsugaya.

"A..aah!" Hitsugaya mendesah nikmat. Tampaknya ia sudah tidak dalam pengaruh apa-pun—hanya nafsu.

"Aaaah!" Ichigo mengerang nikmat, dirinya belum memcapai kepuasan.

* * *

Hampir setengah jam dalam posisi itu, tubuh Ichigo menegang. Ia mencapai klimaks. Begitu pun Hitsugaya. Mereka sama-sama mencapai klimaks.

Ichigo segera melepaskan kejantanannya dari liang hangat itu

*Crooot

Kedua lelaki ini bersamaan menyemprotkan sari mereka ke tubuh Rukia yang masih saja kuat untuk melakukan hubungan intim.

"A..ah..hahaha." Rukia tertawa nikmat. Ia menjilati setiap inci cairan yang bisa digapainya.

"Jilati ya?" Rukia mendesah manja sambil duduk.

Hitsugaya dan Ichigo blushing. Segera keduanya menjilati tubuh Rukia yang ranum. Mereka pun asyik menikmati tubuh perempuan nakal ini.

Tiba-tiba... "UOOOH? Apa yang kalian lakukan, baka?" Rukia tiba-tiba berteriak keras. Mereka—Hitsugaya dan Ichigo terpental jauh.

"Uwaaa! Kau sudah sadar?" teriak keduanya.

"Apanya yang sudah sadar? Hh..hh.." pengaruh dari adegan mereka sebelumnya ternyata masih singgah dalam deru nafas Rukia yang tersengal-sengal. Tanpa sadar ia agak mendesah.

Mata Rukia terasa ingin keluar dari rongganya ketika ia sendiri melihat dirinya yang tanpa mengenakan sehelai benang pun.

"Ka..." bisiknya.

Hitsugaya dan Ichigo menatapnya takut. "Ka...Kalian JAHAT! Huwaaaaaaaa!" Rukia dengan kecepatan kilat memasang semua seragamnya yang sudah kering, dan langsung berlari keluar dari rumah Ichigo.

* * *

"Hmm... bagaimana ini Kurosaki?" tanya Hitsugaya sembari duduk di sofa. Merea sudah menganakan pakaian mereka kembali.

"Kita harus menjelaskan ini semua. Menurutmu, apa penyebabnya?" Ichigo balik bertanya sambil memegang keningnya sendiri.

"Jamu!" ujar keduanya.

"Wanita itu... jangan-jangan suruhannya Mayuri-sensei?" Hitsugaya menebak. Ichigo menatapnya dengan pandangan 'mungkin'.

"Kudengar Mayuri-sensei yang gila ramuan itu membuat semacam—apalah itu, untuk diujikan dalam kekuatan seksual," ujar Hitsugaya memutar otak cerdasnya.

"Jangan-jangan..."

"Kita harus menjelaskan semuanya pada Rukia!"

"Yosh!"

* * *

Sementara itu...

"Halooo, Mayuri-senseiiii~!" panggil seorang wanita seksi berambut oranye.

"Hoo, sudah berhasil?" ujar lelaki aneh yang lagi menuangkan sesuatu didalam gelas—Mayuri-sensei.

"Beres!" wanita yang memberikan jamu kepada Ichigo dkk itu tertawa renyah. Ia mengembangkan senyum selebar mungkin atas keberhasilannya.

"Kita lihat bagaimana tingkah mereka besok dan saat festival dimulai.. hwahahahahaha!" mereka berdua tertawa keras.

*TBC*

* * *

Nah, sudah saya ingatkan loh kalau fic ini abal. T3T

Maaf, bagi yang tidak puas dengan tingkat kegajeannya *Plak

Saya juga tidak tahu ini tergolong threesome atau tidak... maaf kalau ternyata bukan. DX

.

Hmm, menurut kalian.. fic ini dilanjutkan tidak? ^^a

Oh iya, silahkan review~ dan jangan di flame yaa~

K


End file.
